Sacrifice
by jibber59
Summary: "Because the world of Magic is full of riddles and puzzles and enigmas and conundrums and paradoxes and anything else you care to mention designed to make life more challenging. It is just the way it is, it always has been and likely it always will be."


_My ideas based on the wonderful creation that is The Librarians._ _Wish my Library worked like this one!_

 **._.. ._.. ._.. ._.. ._.. ._.. ._.. ._.. ._.. ._..**

"Because the world of Magic is full of riddles and puzzles and enigmas and conundrums and paradoxes and anything else you care to mention designed to make life more challenging. It is just the way it is, it always has been and likely it always will be. They call it tradition!" Jenkins looked at his young "Librarians-in-training" with exasperation. "You are not supposed to question tradition!"

"Of course you question tradition – that is how societies and cultures develop and evolve over the generations. That's history." Jake would have added "Duh!" to his reply, but it didn't seem respectful, and he wasn't entirely sure Jenkins would get the reference anyway.

"Besides" added Jones, "it is a stupid tradition. Why make something as messed up as magic even more difficult? Just once it would be nice to have a simple straightforward assignment, without all the 'fun and games'."

"Enough already!" Baird was tired of the bickering and sparring, and it wasn't getting them any closer to a solution to the latest notification in the clippings book. This one had appeared in everyone's book, so all were gathered at the Library to try to come up with a response. "Can we postpone the philosophical issues to a more appropriate time and just try to figure out this riddle?"

"Is it even a riddle?" Jones wasn't ready to abandon the debate. "I mean, it's not even a question – just a statement - right?"

"No – it's a riddle." Jake's voice took on that "teaching" tone he got when he went into information mode. "Modern language has usurped the concept to make it more childish – more fun and games like you said. But historically, riddles were quests or challenges. The most famous is probably the riddle of the sphinx, but there are countless others in mythology and folklore." He hadn't looked up from the clippings book during his explanation. In fact, he had barely looked up from it at all since the message appeared. He wasn't just trying to figure out the answer, but trying to determine why he felt he should already know it.

 _"_ _Only with an impossible sacrifice can the balance of nature be restored"_

Well, Jones was right, it wasn't a question. Sounded almost like the opening statement to a dissertation. But, since it had shown up in the Library, surrounded by glyphs, question marks and various magical symbols, it was fairly safe to assume no one was planning on writing an essay on the subject. Too bad. He thought it would have made interesting reading.

"Okay – so what we are looking at here is nature being out of balance, and a sacrifice that will bring things back in check. I guess we can assume this goes a bit beyond the global warming debates." Restating the problem rarely brought a resolution, but Baird had learned that doing so helped her cope with the insanity magic had brought to her otherwise ordered life.

"Jenkins" Cassandra spoke for the first time in a while, "Do you think this means nature the way we think of it – birds, trees and so on – or something more, oh I don't know – existential, like human nature.

"It could be either, but my suspicion is the literal meaning. I have been trying to contact Terra, but so far she has not responded. "

"Who is Terra?" Cassandra questioned, at the same time Jake looked up in surprise saying "Wait, you mean Terra as in the Roman primeval Goddess of Earth? Seriously? "

"You know her better as Mother Nature" Jenkins replied to Cassandra, before turning answer Jake. "Well who else should I be contacting about this."

"Someday" Baird sighed "I am going to stop being surprised that this madness is a part of my world. OK Jenkins, why is she not answering your calls?"

"Yeah mate - Did you stand her up on a date or something?" Jones grinned in response to the glare Jenkins favoured him with.

"Terra is rather busy with solstice upon us. Seasonal changes can be challenging, and based on recent weather reports from around the globe, she does seem to be having issues. It is quite possible whatever this riddle is referring to has already begun."

"Wait – do you mean Mother Nature is real? Like Santa Claus". Cassandra squealed with delight. "Magic is SO cool!"

"Yes" came a voice from above, or more specifically, the balcony. "I am real - and more than a little pissed off."

Cassandra was a little disillusioned, although she tried to hide it from the others. She had envisioned Mother Nature as ethereal, flowing translucent white gown, angelic blond hair laced with flowers. Instead the woman who had walked down the stairs (and how disappointing was that for an entrance) was fairly ordinary looking and wearing everyday street clothing. Sometimes magic was less cool than others.

Jake had barely looked up from the book during the previous discussion, but with the arrival of the new guest his manners kicked in. "Pleased to meet you ma'am. Forgive me for cutting to the chase, but do you have any idea as to what this" he pointed to the book "might be about?"

"The puzzle itself – no. But I can tell you the balance between man and nature is off – way off. And if it can't be brought back into line before the solstice there will be some very serious consequences."

"But you're Mother Nature. I thought it was your job to keep Nature in balance?" Stone glared at Ezekiel for the disrespect in his tone and statement, and Terra didn't look any too happy about it either.

"I do what I can to keep nature in balance but I can't control mankind does. Apparently neither can anyone else, because it is the human side of the scale that has inflicted most of the damage over the generations. I'm guessing that riddle is asking for humanity in one form or another to make some kind of sacrifice to balance things out. Maybe it is saying expecting mankind to do that is impossible."

She held her hand over the clipping book and a new image appeared – a balancing scale with a crystal sphere on each side. One side was tipped extremely close to the bottom. "Nature is sinking fast, all of the sacrifice, the loss, is on that side. Species gone, environments destroyed. If nature hits bottom, the crystal will shatter, and even I will not be able to control Nature's fury. Man needs to put a sacrifice into the other crystal to help adjust the balance. And it needs to be done fast – solstice is almost upon us." She vanished in a wisp of smoke.

Several hours passed, and other than the incessant pacing by Stone, and the relentless pen tapping from Baird, the room had been mostly silent. There had been multiple false starts, as suggestions were initiated, only to die in recognition of their futility before the speaker finished the sentence. Making the impossible possible was proving to be – well, impossible.

Baird looked to Jenkins, who was still holding the same untouched cup of tea he had made an hour ago. "Are you sure we can't use some kind of magical artifact or spell for this?"

"Traditionally, no. The implication of the riddle is that the answer must come from the source of the problem. In this case, that appears to be mankind, so magic would be at best an inappropriate response, and at worst, a cataclysmic disaster."

"Are you trying to say we are supposed to be making a human sacrifice? That is not going to happen!"

"Not in the literal sense. At least, I don't think so. I really don't know what the solution needs to be."

"How are we supposed to repair all of the damage done to nature without using magic?"

"We don't have to fix it all. We have to find a way to indicate our willingness to sacrifice and balance the scale, or at least tip it a little bit."

Cassandra was sure there was a solution, and that math would play a role. After all, balance, weights, scales, that was all math. And she could do math.

"So are there physical scales somewhere? Something we can add weight to so that things shift?"

"Just what do you plan to add?" Jenkins questioned. Cassandra shrugged. "Still working on that."

"OK" Baird spoke "we need to think of things that are physically impossible – behave yourself Jones – and might tip the scales."

"Stars from the sky?"

"No, that would be another sacrifice from Nature."

"Take the salt from the sea…?" Jones quoted.

"Are you nuts?" Stone exploded. "In the first place, have you any idea the damage that would do? Not to mention that once again you are screwing with Nature. And finally, just how to you propose doing that without using magic?"

"Don't yell at me man, I'm not the one here who has spent years working in a family business that is responsible for a big part of the damage we're trying to fix. My family doesn't drill into the ground, contaminate ground waters and generally…" Jones stopped speaking when he looked up and saw the cold stare coming from Jake's eyes.

"I wouldn't finish that thought if I were you. My family has always operated with respect for the land. I know the oil business has a lot to answer for, but don't you dare lump my kin in with the folks that dump in the ocean and leave destruction on every site." He slammed down the book he had been using and stormed from the room, punching the door frame on his way out before slamming that door behind him.

"Well, that was intense. He really needs to get better control of himself…"

"SHUT UP Jones!" Do you think he hadn't registered his connection to all of this? Do you think that hasn't been gnawing at him?" Baird shook her head. "With his sense of personal moral standard and responsibility he has probably decided this is his fault somehow and you decide to pour salt in the open wound. Do you ever think before speaking?"

Cassandra looked towards the hallway where Jake had vanished. "Should one of us go after him? I mean, try to talk to him. It isn't his fault after all.

"Give him a few minutes Cassandra – he'll be back. He takes his responsibilities very seriously."

Stone only took a few steps away from the door, stopping himself as he realized losing his temper was not going to help solve the dilemma. He was still close enough to hear the conversation he had left behind. Baird was right. He did feel a deep sense of obligation toward solving this. But it was more than just the fallout of the family business. He felt, somehow, that he had a deeper connection to the solution, but hadn't been able to see what that was, or why it should be. Of course, "why" and "magic" didn't always have an obvious connection. But ever since the puzzle had appeared, he felt he was in some way part of the solution.

 _"_ _Only with an impossible sacrifice can the balance of nature be restored"_

Obviously, it couldn't be impossible, as by its very definition, it couldn't be done. But it must appear to be impossible. That was the trick – say one thing but mean something else. It all comes down to interpretation. A twist, a turn - a play on words. And if Cassandra knew Math, then Jake knew words. You didn't do the research he had done, write the papers he had prepared, without getting a pretty good grasp of linguistics along the way. He knew he had the language skills to solve this, if he could just find the key. The best course of action was to turn around and go back into the room to brainstorm this out. Together, they could fix anything.

As he reached for the door, he listened again to Baird, smiling a bit as she chewed out Jones. "…pour salt in the open wound." Well, he certainly had the open wound, as he looked down at the damage done to his knuckles when he had punched the door frame. Suddenly, is eyes were riveted to his hand, and he froze in place. An idea was forming in the back of his mind, and as it developed he realized it just might work. It certainly fit as a sacrifice, and by definition, it should be impossible. In fact, he thought to himself, it absolutely will work. He had the solution. And the others were going to hate it. So, for now at least, their ignorance would be his bliss.

Stone walked back in the room, and resumed the conversation as if the outburst of a few minutes past had never happened.

"Jenkins – can something magical be used to help with the solution, as long as it doesn't create it?"

"You mean some kind of tool?"

"Exactly. Like say using a magical pen to write a note or a magical knife to – I don't know, cut a piece of fruit or something." Yeah, he thought to himself, that didn't sound the least bit suspicious or weird.

Apparently the others were too focused on the issue to register the peculiarity of the question.

"As long as it doesn't create the solution, there should be no conflict. Why?"

"I'm just working on an idea. Well really more of a notion. Maybe even just a concept at this point." Damn, he was not good at lying to people. "So, are the scales real or metaphysical? How do we find them to balance them?"

Baird started to clue in on the unusual nature of this line of questioning. "Stone, what have you got in mind?"

"I'm not really sure. Nothing definitive yet. I just think we need to know as much as possible to be able to device some kind of resolution to this. Maybe if I saw the scales, something might click." That sounded pretty weak, even to his ears, and the others looked at him like he had snapped.

"Look Stone, I didn't mean anything personal about that family business thing. Obviously none of this is your fault mate."

Wow – if Jones was apologizing to him, he must really be acting crazy.

"Look guys – I get it. This all sounds a little "out there", but tell me what about magic isn't "out there". I just have this feeling like seeing these scales will make if more real, and maybe that will help fill in the missing piece to this puzzle. We're running out of time, and what have we got to lose?"

"I can escort you to the scales" Terra reappeared on the balcony, looking much more tired than she had just a short time ago. "We have to hurry. Things are escalating quickly."

"That'll be great. Just give me two minutes to get something." Jake ran out, and was back in less than one. He walked up the stairs and as he reached the top landing they both vanished from sight. In the instant before, Baird spotted the knife sheathed in his belt.

"Jenkins – where did they go?"

"I have no idea."

"I have a very bad feeling about this."

As she spoke an almost transparent image of the duo appeared in the library, floating in much the same manner as Flynn's globe usually appeared. They were talking as they walked toward the set of scales resting on an altar.

"Tell me Terra…how did things get out of hand so quickly? I know we haven't been the best care takers for the planet, but what tipped the scales so much now?"

"I have been wondering that myself, along with trying to determine the origin of the riddle itself. I don't play games, nature is too powerful to be toyed with. Contrary to popular opinion, I do not control nature, I simply try to oversee it, and where I can, balance it. This is out of my realm."

"So this shift is not what you would expect in the normal course of events. Could it be because magic has been released back in to the world?"

"Possibly. At least, that may be a factor in how it is all unfolding. But that doesn't really explain the riddle. Nature doesn't operate that way. None of this makes sense to me Mr. Stone."

"I think you're right. Nature is being used - deliberately manipulated. Someone wants a sacrifice – a human sacrifice, probably to build power. Isn't that right Morgan?" Jake looked around as he spoke his last sentence, hoping his subject would respond to his call. He was not disappointed as Morgan le Fey winked into sight behind the altar.

"Well done Mr. Stone. Of course with your IQ I would have expected nothing less. But how did you know it was me."

"I didn't – at least not emphatically. But when it comes to out of the box crazy, you would be at top of the list. Besides, figured if it wasn't you, whoever it was would not want to see you getting credit for it. The lunatic fringe tends to be very possessive of their ludicrous plots"

"Really now – no reason to be rude. Here I thought you were a gentleman. So tell me – have you used that brilliant mind of yours to solve my little brainteaser. Not one of my best riddles, I know, but it did keep you all stymied for a while. Must have driven – what is it he calls himself now – Jenkins – a little batty."

Back in the library, Jenkins jaw had clenched when Morgan appeared, and he had been unable to relax it since. He spoke now, barely moving his lips. "Whatever she has planned, it will not be pleasant. If she is controlling how nature springs forth, we can be assured of hurricanes, tornados, tsunamis and similar catastrophes the likes of which have rarely been seen.

"Why would she exhaust her power that way?" Baird queried.

"No – she will gain power from it. She draws strength from loss or chaos. She feeds off them."

"Then why give us a riddle that would stop it?"

"Because she would be able to feed from that as well. If she is looking for a sacrifice, it will be something she can take strength from. Maybe not as much, but some aspect of it will clearly give her sufficient satisfaction to level the field. It is a win/win deal for her – she enjoys that sort of game. I told you before; the woman has a decidedly nasty nature to her."

They turned their attention back to the confrontation being played out before them.

"You are out of time Mr. Stone – what is the solution to my little query, or will nature be taking revenge on mankind?"

"Nature doesn't seek revenge – it seeks balance. If you were more concerned with the big picture than your petty, selfish activities you would understand that. But since you prefer to be the catalyst to chaos, I guess there is no choice but to play your game. Yes, I have your impossible sacrifice." Jake reached into his belt and pulled the knife from its sheath. "I believe what you are looking for to get "Blood from a Stone." With no outward sign of hesitation he held his hand over the humanity side of the scales, slashed open his wrist and allowed his blood to flow into the sphere resting there.

Gasps and screams rang out from the Library as they watched in helpless horror at what he had done, but he was unaware of his audience. He had no idea they were witness to his actions, and would have been mortified to know. Sparing them this moment had been important, and he had believed taking the confrontation away from the Library would achieve that. He was aware only of his immediate environment. He could feel the shear elation emanating from Morgan as she watched him weaken from blood loss. He was surrounded by swirling masses of energy that whipped around him like winds of a storm. The force had started when he cut himself, and grew stronger as he bled. He could feel Terra trying to support him, both physically and emotionally, whispering words of encouragement to him as she held him on his feet. Quickly though, he became too faint to stand, and slowly sagged down, no longer aware of anything.

"Enough" Terra cried, kneeling down to press her hand over his wound. The scale had shifted, no longer positioned to shatter the delicate balance. "He has given enough!"

"A blood sacrifice is to the death!" le Fey hissed. "You cannot interfere."

"Your riddle said nothing of death, nor does the solution. Leave now before I completely lose my temper. You as much as said it yourself – it's not nice to mess with Mother Nature!"

The two women glared at each other over Jake's unconscious form, neither moving from their positions. After a moment, Morgan smiled slightly and tipped her head. She inhaled deeply, as if trying to absorb the energy left in the room. "Fine – I have what I need for the moment. It was a good feeding. And pain always makes the meal sweeter." She turned to look at the observers in the Library. "Farewell for now my lovelies – I'm looking forward to our next encounter. One down!" She winked from sight on her final word.

An instant later the tenuous link to their injured friend was gone as well, as the projection, which had in fact be provided by Morgan, disappeared from the room. All eyes turned to Jenkins.

"Where is he?" "How do we find him?" "Where did they go". All spoke at the same time.

Jenkins himself was unable to reply at first. Aside from the fact he did not know the answers, he was stunned into silence by both what he had witnessed from Jake, and from the sheer venom of Morgan's actions. He had long known her to be dangerous, but to have this much hatred for the Librarians was a new turn to her personality, and he feared deeply for the fate she had in store for his young charges. He raised his hand to silence the questions, then rubbed his face, squeezing the bridge of his nose before summoning his voice.

"One at a time, please. I don't know where he is, but I would point out that the balcony has been Terra's point of entrance in the past…"

Baird rushed past him and up the stairs. Halfway there, she heard a moan and a soft thud from above. Reaching the landing she saw Jake's still form slumped over against a bookcase. He was ghostly pale, and as she reached out to him she was stunned by how cold his body was. She tentatively reached for his neck, desperately praying to find a sign of life, and was almost limp with relief when she was awarded with a thin, weak pulse. She looked down to his arm, ready to staunch the flow of blood, but could find no cut, no scar.

A disembodied voice spoke as Cassandra and Ezekiel reached Jake's side. "I could not replace the blood – that would negate the sacrifice, and such an honourable action must not be denied. I could, however, heal the wound to ensure no further blood was spilled. He will need rest, and your care and compassion. Please express to him my deepest gratitude for his sacrifice."

The trio carefully lifted Jake to a nearby couch, while Jenkins went to find a pillow and blankets. That such things would be readily available in the Library no longer surprised Baird. In fact, she was finding few things surprised her anymore. She didn't remember a couch being so close at hand to the top of the stairs, yet here they were laying Jake down on top of it.

No one moved from the area over the next hours, watching Jake's motionless form on the couch. He remained deathly pale and quiet, but at least he had warmed up a little. There had been a brief discussion about taking him to the hospital, but as he was holding steady, and given the difficulty of explaining significant blood loss with no apparent injuries, the idea was quickly abandoned. They watched closely though, knowing if there was a turn for the worse he would be rushed to the nearest emergency room, and they would deal with the consequences later.

Cassandra held onto his right hand like a lifeline. She couldn't bring herself to look at the left, even though she had been assured there was no visible sign of what he had done. While she was thrilled there would be no constant physical reminder of this ordeal, she felt he was somehow being cheated of his battlefield scar, his badge of honour. Of course, Jake wouldn't mind. He kept things internal, not being the kind of guy who would wear medals. Flash and fancy was more Ezekiel's style. She reached out to adjust the blankets around him for what was likely the 100th time. It wasn't much, but anything she could do to make him as comfortable as possible, she would do without question. She only hoped he was aware that she, that all of them, were there waiting for him to awaken.

For his part, Jones too had stayed close by. He hated to acknowledge the fear he had felt when the blade sliced into his fellow Librarian. The realization Stone could have died, with the last words between them having been so harsh bothered him far more than he ever would have imagined. He looked down at the still unconscious man and wondered when he had transformation from co-worker to friend, and just how such a bizarre thing could have happened. He knew he had developed a bit of a bond with Cassandra, largely by helping her with her visions when needed. Even Baird and he had a connection, due in no small part to having been briefly possessed by her during the Gas Lamp incident. But he had Stone had never connected. There were no buddy moments, no shared interests or common ground. There could not have been two more diametrically opposite people thrown together; the unconscionable thief and the ethical cowboy. Yet here he sat, waiting for his – and there was no other word to use – his friend, to wake up.

Jenkins alone had been coming and going from the area throughout the day. He brought tea and snacks, although no one was eating. He fussed and fidgeted around the edges of the space, maintaining a watch while trying to stay away from the heart of the group. A part of the experience, but yet removed from it. Finally Baird stood up and went over to him.

"You were right – I should have taken Morgan out of the game at the Science Fair when I had the chance. If I had, this -" she gestured at Jake- "would not have happened."

"Yes Colonel, but we don't know what might have transpired instead. Fate controls our actions in ways we cannot begin to understand. And to question it is sheer folly." Jenkins stopped her with a look before she could interrupt. "I know what I said at the time, and I may well have been correct. I often am. More often than not. However, second guessing accomplishes nothing. That goes for Mr. Stone as well. Do not second guess him on this. And do not berate him when he awakens for the choice he made."

"Are you kidding? Berate him? I'm going to do a hell of a lot more than berate him."

"For doing his job as Librarian? For making the same sacrifice you would have made had the situation allowed for it? For following the only path he could? You've come to know him quite well in recent months. Would you really have expected any less from him that what he did today?"

"No – but that doesn't make me any less furious with him for making such a jackass play. Seriously – cutting his wrist open to get Blood from a Stone?! He's never heard of a paper cut?"

"Somehow I don't think that would have met the definition of sacrifice."

"Still, we should have discussed it, looked for options, alternate plans…"

"Why?" came a weak voice from the couch. "So you could stop me; lock me up to keep me from doing what had to be done, what only I could do. Why did you stop me Colonel? I mean, I'm here, so clearly the plan failed. Why didn't you let me do my job?

"Slow down hero. We didn't interfere." Not for lack of desire, but no reason to admit that to him. "Terra stopped the process when you had quite literally spilled enough blood. Nature is back in balance, or at least not too far off, for the present. Morgan le Fay is – well, who knows where, but at least out of our hair for the moment. Although I am entirely certain we have not heard the last of her. So, things are what pass for normal in our world." She looked down at him, torn between being boiling mad at him for the risk he had taken, and being ridiculously proud of him for his efforts. "But make no mistake about it. When you are feeling stronger, we are going to have a long chat about protocols." She smiled to try to lessen the authoritarian tone of her comments. Jake did not smile back. Instead he forced himself to sit up so he could look her in the eye.

"Yeah, we are. Because you have to accept that as a Librarian, I will have to take risks that you can't prevent. That is the job. Believe me Colonel I don't have a death wish. If I had been able to come up with another remedy I would never have done what I did. But we were out of time and out of options. Sometimes you just gotta step up and do what's gotta be done. I'm sorry that doesn't fit your military mindset, but we aren't in the military – we're in the Library." He fell back against the pillow, exhausted by his outburst, and a bit guilty about lashing into Baird like that. He closed his eyes, and waited for her counter attack.

Cassandra looked at Ezekiel and, with small smiles they nodded to each other. She turned to Baird.

"He's right. We are going to do things you don't want us to do – things that we may not want to do, and take chances you won't like. Hopefully, if the need arises we will able to demonstrate even half the courage Jake did today. Because that's who we are now. You may be the guardian, and we will always be grateful for what you do, and try to do, for us. But WE are the Librarians."

 **._.. ._.. ._.. ._.. ._.. ._.. ._.. ._.. ._.. ._..**

 _Authors' note: I, too, doubt we have heard the last from Morgan, but it may be a while before she comes back._

 _Please forgive the inevitable spelling errors. No matter how many times I proof read, I always find at least one right after posting!_


End file.
